Ne me touche pas
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: OS écrit en marge du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne" du Le Twilight Contest. Il remplit tout les conditions (mots imposés et longueur) mais c'est un "plagiat volontaire et autorisé" d'une participation 'officielle' du concours. Une Bella haptophobe, un Edward... égal à lui même... mais... pourra-t-il l'aider ?


Bonsoir (ou bonjour) les filles…

Alors voici un petit OS « hors concours » pour le contest « Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne ». Hors concours parce que même si les mots et le style sont à moi, l'idée… la trame est à Sonia (chattoncharmant) 'mon' auteure, elle m'a gentiment permis de réécrire son OS. Mais comme son OS participait au concours, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de « comparaison » donc j'ai attendu la fin du concours.

Et voila !

Encore un gros merci à Nic Cullen15000 pour le bétassage et les conseils bisous ;-)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Présentation<strong> : **Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (Le Twilight Contest) **

**La phobie** **:** Ne me touche pas.

**Couple :** Edward/Bella

**Le Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) , je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne".**

* * *

><p>Pov Bella :<p>

Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je ne supporte pas d'être touchée. Je suis "haptophobique", c'est ainsi que les spécialistes nomment les personnes comme moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni à quel moment ça a commencé. Je peux pas le supporter… c'est tout.

Il suffit qu'une personne pose la main sur moi – peu importe l'endroit – et c'est la crise de panique. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver prise au piège de mon propre corps. Telle une biche prise au piège par les phares d'une voiture, je suis incapable de bouger, je me mets à trembler et tombe dans ce que les médecins appellent un « état semi catatonique ».

Seule une personne arrive réellement à me calmer quand je fais une de mes crises : Edward Cullen, mon meilleur ami.

Il a dis-sept ans, comme moi. Edward et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, ou presque. Il est la première personne à qui j'ai accepté de parler lorsque je suis venue vivre à Forks avec mon père.

À l'époque, j'avais trois ans, ma mère et son second mari, Phil Dwyer, venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture. Et je n'avais pas prononcé un mot pendant presque quatre mois. Quatre mois que j'avais passé en famille d'accueil pendant que Charlie menait une bataille juridique contre la sœur de Phil qui – sous prétexte que je n'avais jamais réellement vécu avec mon père – réclamait ma garde exclusive.

Edward avait tout de suite accepté ma 'différence'. Il n'avait jamais cherché à me toucher, même pour me réconforter. Il se contentait de se s'asseoir à coté de moi, sa main posée entre nous, la paume toujours ouverte vers le haut. Le message était évident, même pour une enfant de trois ans : quand tu seras prête, je serai là. Parfois quand je n'allais vraiment pas bien, je franchissais la frontière que je m'imposai et je le touchai : je posai ma main sur la sienne et Edward nouait nos doigts ensemble, nous n'étions qu'un.

Le temps avait passé et Edward et moi étions toujours aussi inséparables. Nous passions nos moments de liberté ensemble. Il connaissait tout de ma vie, je connaissais tout de la sienne.

Je savais qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à la simple pensée d'une prise de sang mais qu'il oubliait tout si on posait une assiette de spaghetti Bolognaise devant lui. Comme moi, sa couleur fétiche était le bleu avec une préférence pour le bleu saphir. Comme la plupart des adolescents « mâle » de notre age, Edward était accro aux films d'action mais il pouvait regarder un « film de fille » sans râler.

Il avait une peur bleue des chiens depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre sans raison par Jake, le bâtard que Billy (le meilleur ami de mon père) avait recueilli pendant quelques mois. Je ne pouvais pas me moquer de sa peur puisque à moi aussi ce clébard me foutait la trouille, il bavait sans cesse et pouvait passer des heures à nous fixer sans bouger avant de passer à l'attaque sans raison. Billy avait fini par faire piquer la bête, beaucoup trop dangereuse, elle mordait toute personne passant à moins d'un mètre de sa gueule répugnante.

Et il était aussi accro à la glace à vanille que moi à la glace au chocolat.

Bref, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, presque mon frère. Il était l'autre partie de moi, celle qui me comprenait sans que j'ai besoin de m'expliquer.

En plus de respecter ma phobie, Edward avait passé les quatorze dernières années à me protéger du monde extérieur. Je me rappelle, lors de notre première année au lycée, Jacob – le fils de Billy – avait voulu tester ma phobie. Il avait réussi à me coincer à la sortie d'un des rares cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec Edward et il s'était amusé à me toucher, le bras, la taille. Plus je criais en le suppliant d'arrêter, plus ses mains se faisaient pressantes, il avait même osé poser sa main dégoûtante sur mes seins.

Rien que d'y repenser j'avais envie de vomir.

Heureusement, Edward – ne me voyant pas arriver au self – était venu à ma rencontre et l'avait repoussé. En pleine crise de panique, je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il me semble qu'Edward avait frappé Jacob plusieurs fois au visage avant qu'Emmett ne vienne ceinturer son frère. Il était tellement en colère que même Emmett avait du mal à le retenir, ce n'est que lorsque son frère lui avait fait remarquer mon état qu'Edward avait retrouvé son calme.

Dans ma panique, je m'étais laissée glisser le long du mur et m'étais cachée derrière la poubelle, les jambes repliées devant moi en guise de bouclier, j'avais commencé à pleurer en me berçant d'avant en arrière.

Lentement, il s'était approché de moi et s'était assis à ma droite sans rien dire, comme d'habitude Edward avait posé sa main entre nous, paume ouverte vers le haut. Ce jour-là j'avais mis plus de deux heures à me calmer et à poser ma main dans la sienne.

Malgré les dizaines de témoignages de nos camarades de classe expliquant que c'était Jacob qui avait commencé en « m'agressant » et qu'Edward n'avait fait que me défendre, Edward avait été exclu du lycée pendant une semaine. Apprenant les raisons de son renvoi, ses parents n'avaient pas alourdi la punition en le privant de sorties ou autre et mon père, avec son esprit « pratique » lui avait carrément offert une nouvelle imprimante pour le remercier d'avoir pris ma défense.

Le lendemain fût le dernier jour de Jacob au lycée de Forks. Malgré ses tentatives de se faire passer pour la victime de ce 'cinglé de Cullen' qui avait soit disant transformé son magnifique petit nez en gigantesque trompe d'éléphant, personne n'avait voulu lui adresser la parole. Il avait été traité en paria toute la journée parce qu'il avait osé me toucher. Il avait alors demandé à son père de le transférer au lycée de la réserve. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'il était – un peu – mieux comme ça… il ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, une sorte de Picasso raté.

C'était moche mais au moins c'était quelque chose.

Ce sauvetage improvisé nous avait encore plus rapproché.

Je passai beaucoup de temps à la villa Cullen, je m'entendais plutôt bien en effet avec la famille d'Edward.

Carlisle, son père, était mon médecin et, comme son fils, avait tout de suite respecté les limites de ma phobie, il s'arrangeait toujours pour me toucher le moins possible pendant qu'il m'examinait.

Esmée, travaillait depuis la villa, elle faisait la comptabilité de plusieurs petites entreprises en ville. Elle était la mère que j'aurais voulu avoir, douce et aimante, elle était toujours présente pour ses enfants et pour moi aussi. C'est d'ailleurs vers elle que je m'étais tournée lors de mes première règles.

Emmett, son frère aîné était le blagueur par excellence, toujours le premier à dire une connerie mais il était également le premier à venir au secours de sa famille.

Enfin, et non des moindres, il y avait Alice, sa petite sœur, envahissante et casse-pied comme seule une petite sœur sait l'être. Dans l'ensemble elle était assez sympa et faisait de son mieux pour respecter mes limites. Elle était celle qui avait le plus de mal à résister à la tentation de me toucher.

Elle était celle vers qui je me tournais quand je voulais savoir quelque chose que je ne pouvais ni demander à Esmée, ni à Edward et encore moins à Charlie.

Parce que je voulais être une fille « normale », je lui avais demandé ce qu'on ressentait lorsque l'on était dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime, quel effet ça faisait d'être embrassée… enfin ce genre de chose.

Pis un jour tout avait basculé entre elle et moi.

**Flash-back**

Ça avait commencé comme une journée ordinaire, nous avions été en cours, Edward m'avait raccompagnée à la maison pour faire mes devoirs avant de partir à son cours de piano puis, comme tout les vendredi soir, j'avais pris le vieux camion que mon père m'avait offert le jour de mes 16 ans pour me rendre à la villa Cullen. Lorsque j'étais arrivée, Edward n'était pas encore rentré, rien d'inquiétant, il avait crevé sur la route du retour et n'ayant pas sa roue de secours dans la voiture, Emmett avait dû aller le chercher.

Esmée, qui devait partir pour rejoindre Carlisle au restaurant, m'avait fait rentrer en me disant que je pouvais l'attendre dans sa chambre. Elle m'avait également appris que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose Alice était dans sa propre chambre, au téléphone Jasper – son petit-ami – qui ne pourrait pas venir pour notre traditionnelle soirée ciné du vendredi soir.

Aie. Alice allait être d'une humeur massacrante et encore plus pénible que d'habitude.

J'ignorais encore à quel point, j'avais raison.

Lorsque Esmée fut partie, je retirai mes chaussures et montai directement dans la chambre d'Edward. J'aimais bien être ici, c'était calme et serein. Je souris en voyant l'agrafeuse en forme de lion que je lui avais offert quelques années plus tôt trôner fièrement sur son bureau.

Je flânai un peu, je regardai avec envie la bonbonnière sur sa table de chevet, ce n'était pas sérieux. Avec la montagne de pop-corn et autres sucreries que nous allions ingurgiter pendant la soirée prendre un bonbon maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sans aucune gêne, je posai mon sac sur sa chaise de bureau et m'allongeai sur le lit d'Edward. Je restai un moment à observer la représentation du système solaire peinte au plafond. Souvent je disais à Edward que si j'avais été une planète j'aurai été Mercure, parce que j'étais incapable de « tourner rond ».

Je soupirai en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui me différenciait des autres filles de mon âge, à la place j'attrapai le livre qui attendait sur la table de chevet Edward le reprenne. Voyons voir… que lisait Edward cette semaine : « La servante » de Louis Olivier Vitté, j'en lu rapidement le résumé… ouais… ça avait l'air sympa mais sans plus… j'avais une préférence pour les romances classiques.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'étais couchée sur le lit d'Edward quand Alice fit irruption dans la chambre telle une tornade tropicale : dangereuse et incontrôlable. Sans me demander mon avis, elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraînai à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien entendu, étant qui je suis, je m'étais crispée dés que ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour de mon poignet, j'essayai de refouler la panique qui commençait à m'envahir en me répétant que c'était Alice, que jamais elle ne me ferait de mal.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, elle avait commencé par me retirer mon pull en me disant que puisque nous étions enfin seules, il était temps que je fasse ma révolution vestimentaire.

J'étais tétanisée, ma seconde meilleure amie ne respectait plus mes limites, j'avais beau l'implorer d'arrêter, elle revenait toujours à la charge avec une nuisette minimaliste, une tunique aux couleurs vive, une brosse, de la laque en aérosol.

Elle m'affirmait faire « ça » pour mon bien. Que j'étais une grande fille et qu'il faillait que j'arrête de m'habiller comme une gamine.

J'ignore encore combien de temps j'étais restée, enfermée dans sa salle de bain, tétanisée par la peur et totalement incapable de faire quoi que soit d'autre que de pleurer en silence.

Finalement Edward et Emmett finirent par rentrer à la villa, j'entendais Edward m'appeler – il savait que j'étais là, mon camion était garé devant la voiture et mon sac était dans sa chambre – mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il y eu un grand bruit juste avant que la lourde porte de la salle de bain privée d'Alice vole en éclat, aussitôt Edward fit irruption dans la pièce suivi de près par Emmett.

Voyant ses deux frères surgir, Alice me relâcha enfin mais le mal était déjà fait, la crise était là et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Il me semble avoir vu Edward repousser sa sœur pour venir s'agenouiller devant moi alors qu'Emmett forçait Alice à sortir de sa salle de bain en criant plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier.

Assise sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, les jambes repliées devant moi, les bras croisés autour de mes genoux, j'avais conscience de n'être vêtue que d'un jean et de mon soutien-gorge mais ce n'était pas par pudeur que je cherchais à me cacher dans mon propre corps. Je tremblais, j'avais froid malgré la chaleur régnant dans la pièce et j'avais l'impression que rien n'arriverait jamais à me réchauffer.

Edward était devant moi, il me regardait sans bouger, ses grandes mains serraient la chaise de chaque coté de mes pieds. J'avais l'impression qu'il partageait ma douleur et qu'il se retenait de me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer mais il ne voulait pas profiter de ma vulnérabilité.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella… tellement désolé… »

Il se sentait coupable des agissements de sa sœur et regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour me protéger.

« Froid… » finis-je par dire.

« Bien sûr » répliqua-t-il aussitôt en retirant sa surchemise pour la reposer sur mes épaules en faisant bien attention à ne pas me toucher.

Je glissai mes bras dans les manches et serrai le tissu contre ma peau. Elle était chaude et imprégnée de son odeur.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Je hochai la tête mais j'ignorai si c'était pour acquiescer ou pour dire non.

« J'veux… » je ne savais ce que je voulais. Rentrer chez moi ou rester avec Edward. Je voulais juste sortir de cette salle de bain et être avec mon ami.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu pourras te mettre sous la couette… tu trembles encore… »

« Oui… »

Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas, je n'en avais pas encore la force.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

J'aurai tellement voulu lui dire oui. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais j'avais tellement peur de ne pas le supporter, de paniquer, de le rejeter pour finir par lui en vouloir.

Je ne supporterai pas de perdre l'amitié d'Edward.

Finalement, je posai ma main dans la sienne et le suivis hors de la salle de bain. Dans les escaliers, Edward porta sa main à hauteur de ma taille sans pour autant me toucher.

« Je ne toucherai pas… promis… mais… tu sembles sur le point de t'évanouir… je ne te laisserai pas tomber dans les escaliers… »

J'arrivai sans encombre dans sa chambre, j'hésitai, une part de moi voulais juste me glisser sous la couette et pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir. L'autre voulait prendre une douche et effacer toute trace de la soirée sur mon corps.

« Douche... » Murmurai-je doucement.

Il acquiesça et me guida jusqu'à sa propre salle de bain.

« Ne ferme pas à clé et appelle si tu te sens mal… »

J'acquiesçai à mon tour et allais prendre ma douche. Je restai sous le jet brûlant jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Je me lavai en vitesse avec les produits d'Edward, j'aimai avoir son odeur sur moi et cela acheva de faire passer la crise.

J'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux lorsque je l'entendis : Alice.

Elle devait être dans la chambre de son frère à se disputer avec Edward. Poussée par une sorte de fascination malsaine, je restai dans la salle de bain et collai mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre le plus clairement possible.

« Mais laisse-moi passer… je dois lui demander de m'excuser… »

« Non Alice… tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça... »

« Mais… euh… s't'plait… il faut qu'elle me pardonne… »

« Qu'elle te pardonne ? » Demanda Edward. « Tu crois que c'est même possible ? Même moi je t'en veux… »

« J'suis désolée… » chouina Alice. « Je me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais… »

« Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte ! » S'écria-t-il. « Elle pleurait Alice ! Elle te suppliait d'arrêter ! C'est pas comme si tu l'avais accidentellement attrapée par le bras parce qu'elle avait trébuché et qu'elle était sur le point de tomber ! Tu l'as déshabillée, tu as joué avec Bella comme si elle était une poupée Barbie… »

« Mais... »

« Y a pas de mais… tu te sentirais comment si Bella s'amusait à te recouvrir d'araignée… et qu'elle continuait a t'en poser partout sur le corps malgré le fait que tu la supplies d'arrêter ? Tu 'pardonnerais' facilement ? »

« Pfff… tu prends toujours la défense de Bella… »

« C'est ma meilleure amie… c'est mon rôle de la protéger… »

« Dis plutôt que tu es amoureux d'elle… »

Il y eu un court silence avant qu'Edward ne réponde :

« Et même si c'était le cas… j'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde… mais bon si j'étais toi, je profiterai de mon téléphone et de ma télé parce que je pense que tu vas en être privée pendant un long moment… »

« Tu vas pas le dire à Maman et Papa… »

« Il va bien falloir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé… surtout si Bella ne veut plus revenir à la villa, il sauront que quelque chose sest passé… »

« S't'plait… ne leur dis pas… j'vais être punie jusqu'à mes 30 ans… et y a le bal dans 5 mois… »

« Fallait y penser avant… » rétorqua Edward.

« De toute façon ils sont déjà au courant… je viens de les appeler » Dit Emmett en arrivant.

« T'as pas fait ça ? » Glapit Alice.

« J'avais pas le choix… Vu l'état dans lequel était Bella… prévenir notre médecin de père m'a paru être une bonne idée… »

« Pfff… vous être vraiment les pires frères de l'univers » Ronchonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Enfin je supposai, à travers la porte, et juste à la voix, c'était pas facile de visualiser leurs faits et gestes mais comme j'entendis une porte claquer au loin, j'imaginai qu'elle avait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Alors… comment va Miss Belly-Bell ? »

« Je sais pas trop… pour l'instant, elle est sous la douche… je vais voir si elle veut que je la ramène chez elle. »

« Prend soin d'elle petit frère… »

« Toujours... »

Silence. Emmett avait du partir. J'attendis une minute ou deux pour être sûre qu'Edward était seul. J'ouvris lentement la porte et retrouvai mon meilleur ami assis sur le bord de son lit, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver et me fit son petit sourire en coin.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'installai en tailleur à coté de lui.

« Tu veux rester cette nuit ou tu préfères que je te raccompagne chez Charlie ? »

Pour toute réponse je me glissai sous sa couette, j'avais besoin être près d'Edward, sa simple présence m'apaisait. Il me sourit en me voyant m'installer dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? On peut faire notre séance ciné ici… » Il désigna la bonbonnière et ajouta : « On a les munitions… »

Je n'avais pas envie de regarder un film, je voulais juste… je sais pas… être avec Edward et oublier le début de la soirée.

« On pourrait discuter… »

« Comme tu veux… Je vais m'installer… »

Il se leva et sortit son sac de couchage de son armoire, il l'étendit sur le canapé qui faisait face à son lit. Même si nous dormions tout les vendredi soir ensemble, nous n'avions jamais réellement dormi ensemble, dans le même lit je veux dire.

Au début c'était surtout pour des raisons « pratiques » : son lit une personne était trop petit pour nous deux. Puis lorsque ses parents lui avaient acheter un lit deux places l'année de ses quinze ans, il avait continué à s'installer dans le canapé : même dans mon sommeil je n'aimais pas être touchée.

Étant plus petite que lui, je lui avais proposé de prendre le canapé mais il avait insisté : j'étais son invitée, le lit me revenait.

Il éteignit le plafonnier pendant que j'allumai la lampe de chevet. Il retira son jean et ses chaussettes pour se retrouver en boxer et t-shirt – sa tenue pour dormir quand j'étais là. Il était sur le point de se glisser dans son sac de couchage quand je l'appelai.

« Edward ? »

Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Un problème ? »

« Non… » J'ignorai comment lui dire cela sans qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. « Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? »

« Euh… » Hésita-t-il. « Tu sais que je bouge la nuit, je voudrais pas me retrouver à faire quelque chose que tu ne supporterais pas.

« S'il te plait… J'ai pas envie d'être seule… »

Pour accentuer ma demande, je tapotai la place vide à coté de moi. Edward me regarda pour vérifier que j'étais sérieuse.

« Ok… mais je dors par dessus la couette avec le sac de couchage, ça limitera les possibilités d'accident. » (NdNic : et les souffrances du pauvre Edward!)

J'acquiesçai et il s'installa rapidement à mes cotés. Il attrapa la bonbonnière et la plaça entre nous deux. Je me tournai pour lui faire face et piochait un Dragibus noir – mon parfum préféré – dans le bocal.

Nous passâmes plus de deux heures à faire comme si tout était normal, à parler de tout et de rien, en mangeant des bonbons chacun son tour pour ne pas risquer que nos mains entrent en contact. Je me moquai de lui qui n'avait pas pu changer une roue tout seul et qui avait dû appeler son frère à l'aide.

Puis Edward aborda le sujet que nous avions évité avec tant de soin pendant le début de la soirée :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma sœur… je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… »

« Ne t'excuse pas pour Alice… ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Malgré sa position allongée, il hocha les épaules en grimaçant.

« Si j'avais été à la maison… » s'accusa-t-il.

« Alice me serai tombée dessus à un autre moment… » soupirai-je. « J'ai… parfois j'aimerai être normale… juste une ado de 17 ans… sortir… ne pas me méfier de tout le monde… ne pas être constamment sur mes gardes de peur qu'on me touche… laisser mon père me prendre dans ses bras… » Me blottir dans les tiens, ajoutai-je mentalement. « J'en ai marre d'être toujours toute seule… »

« Tu es normale ! » Murmura-t-il. « Et tu n'es pas seule… je suis là moi… je… »

Il leva sa main droite avec hésitation et la maintint en suspension à seulement quelques centimètres de ma joue. Je me crispai aussitôt, pourvu qu'il n'abaisse pas sa main… je ne supporterai pas de perdre Edward.

« Tu n'as qu'un geste à faire… » ajouta-t-il si doucement que je cru avoir rêvé.

Edward bougea ses doigts comme si il allait caresser ma joue et, instinctivement, je me reculai pour éviter le contact. Malgré la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce, je vis très nettement la déception traverser le regard d'Edward avant qu'il ne laisse retomber sa main sur le matelas entre nous.

N'arrivant pas à gérer la peine de mon meilleur ami je roulai sur le dos et fixai le système solaire. Mercure semblait me narguer, me disant que je ne serai jamais normale.

« Je suis désolée Edward… j'aimerai pouvoir… être ce que tu veux… vraiment… mais… je ne tournerai jamais rond… »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je dus fermer les yeux pour les empêcher de couler.

Paradoxalement c'est en compagnie d'Edward que mon haptophobie était la plus difficile à gérer. Il était le seul – avec nos pères respectifs – à avoir toujours respecté ma peur, à n'avoir jamais essayé de me toucher et il était le seul avec qui j'avais… je sais pas… envie d'essayer de surmonter ma peur… pour être avec lui… genre réellement avec lui… comme Alice était avec Jasper.

Une larme m'échappa lorsque je sentis le matelas bouger à coté de moi, Edward retournait sur le canapé.

« Reste avec moi… » murmurai-je malgré moi.

Je l'entendis reposer la bonbonnière sur la table de chevet et éteindre la petite lampe. Contre toute attente, Edward se rallongea à coté de moi mais il ne dit rien, les trente minutes suivantes furent les plus longues de ma vie j'avais l'impression qu'un fossé se creusait entre nous.

Et je n'aimais pas ça… pas du tout…

« Je sais pas comment tu arrives à me supporter… je serais la pire copine qui soit… je n'arrive pas à… te laisser me toucher… ce n'est pas juste pour toi… j'en ai conscience… mais… je suis égoïste… »

Je déglutis pour essayer de faire redescendre la boule qui me nouait la gorge. Je devais le laisser partir, lui laisser une chance de tomber amoureux d'une fille qu'il pourrait prendre dans ses bras et même embrasser. Je devais faire ça pour lui parce que je ne pourrais jamais être cette fille même j'en avais envie.

« Si un jour tu rencontres… enfin… si tu sors… »

Je n'arrivai pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je voulais lui dire. Je posai la main entre nous et cherchai la sienne. À tâtons, je parcouru la distance qui nous séparait et finis par trouver sa main. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses doigts étaient repliés en poing serré contre sa jambe. J'avais tellement peur que mon nouveau refus ne me fasse perdre mon meilleur ami.

« Malgré tout… tu resteras mon meilleur ami ? » demandai-je en posant ma main sur son poing.

C'était sûrement qu'une impression mais j'eus l'impression d'attendre sa réponse pendant une éternité.

« Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher… » Finit-il par dire en ouvrant sa main pour pendre la mienne dans la sienne. « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement… » Je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens. « Je serai toujours ton meilleur ami… si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir… »

Je me tournai pour lui faire face de nouveau puis posai ma seconde main par dessus la sienne et il en fit autant.

« Merci… ça compte pour moi… tu sais ? »

« Je sais » répéta-t-il.

Nous restâmes ainsi, sans rien dire, dans le noir presque complet, nos quatre mains liées jusqu'à nous endormir.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Depuis cette soirée, je n'avais pas presque jamais reparlé à Alice et j'évitai autant que possible de me retrouver seule avec elle. J'avais conscience qu'elle regrettait, elle avait passé le samedi matin à s'excuser. Enfin dès que ses parents eurent fini de la sermonner sur son impulsivité et sa tendance à ne pas prendre en considération les besoins et limites de ses proches.

Avec Edward, les jours suivants furent un peu bizarre, comme si quelque chose c'était… non pas brisée mais froissé entre nous. J'avais eu l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, comme si le moindre faux pas aurait pu détruire notre amitié. Puis finalement, tout était redevenu normal entre lui et moi. Il était toujours la première personne à laquelle je pensai quand je voulais me confier et c'était toujours moi qui avait la primeur des compositions musicales d'Edward.

Je regardai chacune des filles de notre âge différemment, me demandant laquelle d'entre elles arriverait à attirer l'attention d'Edward. J'étais extrêmement égoïste : imaginer mon meilleur ami sortir avec l'une de ses filles me rendait malade.

Le temps passa, les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois et personne n'était venu prendre ma place dans la vie d'Edward. Mieux encore, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne cherchait pas à me « remplacer ».

Tout allait bien.

Enfin tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Angela ne commence à tourner autour d'Edward et pire, qu'Edward le remarque.

Depuis que nous étions au lycée, et même avant, Edward était souvent le fruit de l'attention de nos camarades de classe. Même s'il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon comme la plupart des mecs de notre classe, il était super canon, et en plus il aurait une belle « situation » puisque Edward voulait devenir psychologue. Bref, il avait tout du petit-ami « idéal » pour future « femme trophée ».

Mais jamais Edward n'avait prêté plus de deux minutes d'attention à ces filles qui avaient toutes fini par aller se faire consoler dans les bras du premier venu.

Et voila qu'Edward répondait à l'intérêt d'Angela.

C'était pas grand-chose au début, deux ou trois phrases échangées à la table que nous partagions au self. Puis Edward accepta d'aider Angela pour un devoir de math. Pour le remercier, elle l'invita au bowling la semaine suivante.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, je ne passai pas mon vendredi soir à la villa Cullen pour une soirée ciné avec mon meilleur ami.

Toute la journée du dimanche, j'avais eu le droit à un compte rendu détaillé de cette _fantastique_ partie de bowling, j'avais également du écouter Edward me dire à quel point Angela était une chic fille et qu'elle méritait d'être connue.

Tous les jours de la semaine suivante, Angela déjeuna avec nous. Le courant avait l'air de vraiment bien passer entre eux et à certains moments je m'étais même sentie de trop. Et je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de ne pas être à ma place en présence d'Edward, même lorsqu'il se faisait sermonner par l'un de ses parents.

Sans compter que lorsque nous faisions nos devoirs, chez lui ou chez moi, il était là : « Angela, ceci… », « Angela, cela… ». J'avais du mal à accepter cette nouvelle donnée dans notre amitié, surtout qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place. Je faisais une overdose. Alors lorsque Edward me proposa de les accompagner Angela et lui au ciné le vendredi suivant je refusai.

C'était sûrement puéril de ma part mais il m'avait invité après Angela ! Et surtout j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait convié à leur sortie uniquement parce que sa nouvelle amie en avait parlé devant moi le jeudi midi.

J'avais passé mon second vendredi soir d'affilé, seule dans la maison de mon père à pester contre Edward et ma stupidité.

Contre Edward parce qu'il savait que je mourais d'envie de voir ce film – le dernier Fast & Furious : Vin Diesel ET Paul Walker dans le même film… avec tout plein de superbes voitures et des cascades à couper le souffle – contre moi parce que j'avais laissé quelqu'un se mettre entre nous et surtout parce que j'avais louper l'occasion de voir un film que j'attendais depuis plus d'un an.

J'aurai pu y aller seule de mon coté mais ce n'était pas pareil. Puis sans avoir peur du noir, je n'étais jamais à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit : pièce trop sombre avec trop de gens autour de moi qui pouvaient potentiellement essayer de me toucher.

Bref. Trop d'inconnus pour moi.

Le pire c'est que je ne pouvais même pas en vouloir à Angela. Elle était vraiment adorable, elle n'avait jamais essayé de me toucher. Même lorsqu'elle devait me donner quelque chose au self ou en cours, elle le posait sur la table et le faisait glisser dans ma direction avec un sourire compréhensif sur les lèvres.

Et je ne pouvais décemment pas en vouloir à Angela d'être attirée par Edward. Il était parfait, gentil, intelligent, drôle… musicien à ses heures. Vraiment le petit ami idéal… Même moi j'étais attirée par lui.

Donc je restais en retrait à regarder la relation entre Edward et Angela évoluer. Lentement. Mon meilleur ami avait beau m'assurer qu'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps seuls, Edward continuait à aider Angela en maths et celle-ci l'invitait ici et là pour le remercier.

Je crois que je reçus le coup de massue lorsque Edward m'apprit qu'il avait accepté d'accompagner Angela au bal de promo. Pas que nous ayons prévu d'y aller ensemble, en réalité nous avions prévu de ne pas y aller.

Haptophobie et gymnase rempli d'adolescents excités plus ou moins alcoolisés…c'était décidément pas une bonne équation ! Alors merci mais… non merci… je passai une nouvelle fois mon tour.

À la place nous avions prévu de nous faire notre propre soirée « bal de promo ». Pas de robe ou de costume, ni même de danse, juste une soirée ciné en tête à tête avec Carrie. On devait passer la soirée à rire et à remplacer les personnages du film par nos camarade de classe.

Mais comme Edward avait finalement décidé d'accompagner sa nouvelle amie au bal, je supposai que cette soirée là aussi allait tomber à l'eau. On était dans le monde réel et Edward ne pourrait pas être à deux endroits à la fois.

Heureusement pour moi, Edward avait déjà un costume pour le bal – acheté pour le mariage d'un cousin quelques mois plus tôt – et je n'avais pas eu à l'accompagner à Port-Angeles pour l'aider à se choisir une tenue.

Malheureusement pour moi, Angela n'avait pas de robe et elle m'avait montré des centaines de photos en me demandant laquelle était le plus susceptible de plaire à Edward.

Si Edward continuait à m'affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, vu l'attitude d'Angela, je ne doutai pas que ça ne serai plus le cas après le bal. J'étais peut-être une haptophobique qui n'aimait pas spécialement se retrouver au milieu d'une foule pas vraiment contrôlable mais je n'étais pas stupide non plus.

Je savais que le bal était la soirée où la plupart des couples se liaient 'réellement'. Sûrement l'ambiance 'romantique' de la soirée, les robes, la musique, la sensation de passer un cap… rendait les filles plus… ouvertes aux avances de leur petit-copain… l'alcool – versé en douce dans la fontaine à punch – devait aussi avoir un rôle dans leur décision de passer à l'acte. Et les garçons… ben c'était des garçons… 17/18 ans… dans les films si la fille disait « oui » c'est rarement eux qui disaient « non ».

Et j'avais dans l'idée qu'Angela voulait profiter 'pleinement' de la soirée avec Edward.

Alors, malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions, je n'avais pas pu lui indiquer la robe qui, à mon avis, aurait fait craquer Edward. C'était LA robe que j'aurai choisi pour aller au bal avec Edward – enfin si j'avais été assez normale pour aller au bal et suffisamment courageuse pour oser demander à Edward de m'y accompagner. Elle était bleue, sa couleur préférée et elle avait la coupe parfaite selon moi. Le bustier en mousseline plissée sur la poitrine, elle descendait en vague légère sur le corps jusqu'au genou.

C'était sûrement égoïste de ma part, mais je refusai qu'Angela porte « ma » robe pour aller au bal avec mon meilleur ami.

Bon, je n'avais pas été assez garce pour lui conseiller la robe à sequins émeraude. Edward détestait le vert, il disait qu'il y en avait bien assez dans la nature – et à Forks on était gâté niveau 'nature' – que c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Dans les faits j'étais assez d'accord avec lui, le vert n'était pas ma couleur préférée mais il suffisait que je regarde dans ses yeux pour que ça devienne ma couleur favorite.

Les deux semaines précédant le bal se résumèrent pour moi à une nouvelle forme de torture psychologique : les deux « A » - j'ai nommé Alice et Angela – discutant sans arrêt du bal, de leurs robes, de leur coiffures, de leur chaussures… j'avais arrêté à temps leur discussion sur le choix de leurs sous-vêtements en leur rappelant que nous étions au beau milieu du réfectoire. Pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de conversation… et personnellement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir si elles allaient porter des strings ou des shorty sous leurs robes.

J'accueillis presque avec soulagement la soirée du bal : ma torture allait enfin prendre fin.

Ce jour-là, Edward avait passé une partie de la journée avec moi. On avait discuté des derniers livres que nous avions lu, des résultats de nos derniers examens – nous avions tous les deux été reçus avec mention – et de nos projets pour les vacances qui n'allaient pas tarder.

Comme tous les ans nous décidâmes d'aller camper quelques jours ensemble, nos parents était d'accord. Notre « terrain de camping » n'était pas loin, nous pouvions même y aller à pied et nous étions bien équipé. Bien entendu, avec la récente arrivée d'Angela dans le paysage, j'avais craint qu'Edward annule notre expédition dans la nature.

Edward m'avait, une nouvelle fois, proposé de les accompagner au bal mais je préférai rester à la maison et regarder la télé. Je ne me voyais pas faire le pied de grue, seule dans un coin, alors que les deux couples s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. Et de toute façon je n'avais pas de robe à me mettre et comme je n'étais pas Cendrillon, il y avait peu de chance pour que ma marraine la bonne fée ne vienne m'apporter une belle robe.

Et surtout me débarrasser de ma phobie.

Un peu avant 18 heures, Edward me laissa seule pour aller se préparer. Je préférai ne pas penser à ce qu'il entendait par « se préparer », à la place je décidai de faire à manger. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim mais au moins ça m'occuperai les mains et, avec un peu de chance, l'esprit.

Il était presque 20h lorsque j'entendis une voiture se garer devant la maison. Bizarre, Charlie était en patrouille du coté de Neah Bay pour la nuit et mes amis devaient déjà être en route pour le bal du lycée.

J'hésitai un instant avant d'aller ouvrir, et si c'était un cambrioleur ?

Je secouai la tête en me sermonnant : depuis quand les voleurs frappaient-ils aux portes ?

Attrapant la batte de base-ball rangée à coté du meuble à chaussures dans l'entrée, j'essayai de refouler l'idée folle qu'Edward avait finalement renoncé à aller au bal avec Angela pour passer sa soirée avec moi à regarder un vieux film d'horreur.

Je fus malgré tout déçue de trouver Alice et non son frère sur le pas de ma porte. La surprise et la déception passées, je regardai mon amie, elle s'était surpassée, elle était vraiment splendide. Vêtue d'une longue – et magnifique – robe de soirée en voile de soie pêche clair, on aurai dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à arpenter un tapis rouge à Cannes et non à se rendre à un simple bal de promo dans une bourgade perdue au fin fond de l'état de Washington.

« Tu n'es pas au bal ? » Demandai-je après quelques instant.

« Si… je suis en route… Jasper m'attend dans la voiture… » D'un signe de tête, elle me désigna la Mercedes noire garée derrière mon pick-up, puis se retournant vers moi elle ajouta : « Mais avant d'y aller, j'ai un cadeau pour toi… »

Elle me tendit la longue boite blanche qu'elle avait dans les mains et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en me saisissant machinalement du paquet.

Elle haussa et me répondit simplement :

« Une façon de m'excuser de mon comportement… ou un cadeau d'anniversaire… comme tu veux… »

« Pourquoi ? » Répétai-je, bêtement.

« Je me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin… » répondit-elle, énigmatique.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était officiel… je m'étais transformée en perroquet.

« Si tu changes d'avis et que tu décides d'aller rejoindre mon frère au bal… tu vas avoir besoin d'une robe… »

« Je ne vais pas changer d'avis Alice... » Soupirai-je. « En plus Edward est au bal avec Angela… je ne vais pas aller les déranger… »

« Bella… Bella… Bella… » s'exaspéra-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu es un fille vraiment très intelligente… pourtant qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête et aveugle quand tu t'y mets… » Voyant que je ne réagissais pas elle ajouta : « Tu ne vois donc pas que si Edward flirte un peu avec Angela c'est parce qu'elle te ressemble… »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… on ne se ressemble pas du tout… » Contrai-je vivement.

« Ben voyons… » Soupira-t-elle avant d'énumérer lentement : « Un, vous êtes toutes les deux calmes et timides, limite introverties. Deux, vous avez les mêmes goûts ou presque, que ce soit en livre, en film ou autres. Trois, vous êtes sérieuses, les études avant tout. Quatre, vous êtes extrêmement attentives aux autres… Et je ne parle même pas de la ressemblance physique. Ok, elle est plus mate que toi et porte des lunettes mais sinon vous êtes pareil, deux petites brunes aux yeux marrons. Même si les tiens sont plus jolis que les siens… une belle teinte chocolat au lait. Bref… la seule 'vrai' différence c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur… et elle ne le repousse pas… au contraire… Et Edward… ben… c'est un mec… puisqu'il ne peut pas avoir l'original, il va se consoler avec une pâle imitation… même si il sait que ça marchera pas… »

J'étais sidérée.

Déjà parce qu'elle avait sorti tout ça sans prendre le temps de respirer, comment un si petit corps pouvait contenir autant d'oxygène ? Ensuite parce qu'elle avait tout faux, ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait une vague ressemblance entre nous qu'Edward avait accepté de sortir avec Angela.

Les appels de phare de Jasper me sortirent de mes pensées.

« Je ferai bien d'y aller… Jazz commence à s'impatienter… mais… tu as le choix maintenant… je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvée seule… mais peut-être que tu pourras me pardonner complètement… »

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle dévala les quelques marches du perron avant de courir – sautiller – en direction de la voiture de Jasper. Le tout en talons hauts et sans tomber ou se prendre les pieds dans sa longue robe. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être admirative de son aisance naturelle, même en m'entraînant pendant des heures, je n'aurai jamais sa grâce. Soyons honnête, je serai tombée juste en me retournant aussi vite.

Je restai là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la Mercedes ait disparu au coin de la rue. Puis refermant la porte derrière moi, je retournai dans le salon et déposai la boite sur la table basse. Connaissant Alice, je n'étais pas sûre de devoir – ou même vouloir – ouvrir son cadeau, ça pouvait être absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

J'attrapai la télécommande et mis en route le lecteur DVD bien décidée de ne pas tenir compte de la boite qui trônait sur la table du salon. En attendant que le menu du DVD ne s'affiche à l'écran j'allai dans la cuisine pour me préparer du pop-corn au micro onde avant de les recouvrir d'une généreuse couche de sauce au chocolat.

Je me sentais d'humeur à faire une overdose de sucre. Et si le pop-corn ne m'achevait pas j'avais prévue d'engloutir l'énorme pot de Ben & Jerry's saveur 'Blondie Brownie' que j'étais sensée partager avec Edward et puisqu'il préférait passer la soirée au bal avec Angela j'allai même manger tout le coté vanille.

Oui… Une fille déprimée pouvait ingurgiter autant de sucre.

Et tant pis pour les kilos que ça me ferait prendre.

De toute façon, le seul garçon auquel j'aurai éventuellement voulu plaire sortait avec une autre fille.

Je m'installai dans le canapé et lançai le film. J'avais déjà avalé plus de la moitié du saladier de pop-corn quand je décidai de passer à la glace. J'allai chercher le pot dans le congélateur et en revenant dans le salon mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la boite blanche.

Je ne résistai plus à la curiosité et décidai de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Délaissant le pot de glace, je pris la boite sur mes genoux, je caressai le ruban bleu qui décorait le couvercle avant de l'ouvrir.

J'écartai la protection et, entre les plis du papier de soie, je découvris MA robe soigneusement pliée. Je n'en revenais pas, Alice me connaissait bien, elle m'avait offert LA robe bleue que j'aurai voulu porter pour aller au bal avec Edward. Enfin ça c'était dans un autre monde, un monde idéal, un monde où je n'aurai pas peur d'être touchée, un monde où je pourrais me blottir dans les bras d'Edward sans craindre… quoi ?

Je craignais quoi au fond ?

Qu'il me fasse du mal ?

Je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il ne me blesserait jamais. Du moins pas intentionnellement, parce que oui, le savoir au bal à danser avec Angela me blessait profondément mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Il avait le droit de « passer à autre chose et être heureux », tant pis pour mon cœur brisé.

Je refermai rageusement le paquet et le reposai sur la table de basse. En colère contre moi-même et encore plus déprimée, je récupérai mon pot de glace et essayai de me re-concentrer sur mon film.

En vain.

Cette saleté de boite, maintenant que j'en connaissais le contenu, semblait me narguer depuis la table du salon. Elle me rappelait ce que j'étais en train de perdre. Tout ça parce j'étais incapable tourner rond.

Oubliant le film qui continuait à défiler devant mes yeux, mon esprit avait dévié, laissant libre court à mon imagination. Je vis en détail ce que pourrait être ma vie. Notre mariage, à Edward et moi, dans notre clairière, au pied de l'arbre centenaire. Notre lune de miel en Asie, une sorte de road-trip à travers plusieurs pays, de l'Inde au Vietnam en passant par le Laos et le Bangladesh.

J'imaginai même notre nuit de noce.

J'imaginai la douceur d'Edward, son amour et sa tendresse.

Puis notre retour aux États-Unis, peut-être à Forks, peut-être ailleurs, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, avec Edward j'étais prête à vivre n'importe où.

Je vis nos enfants : cinq minimum… je voulais une ribambelle de « mini Edward » autour de moi, fille, garçon, ça n'avait aucune importance. A mes yeux nos enfants seraient forcément parfaits.

Une vie parfaite.

Une vie parfaite qui se transforma rapidement en cauchemar lorsque mon visage fut remplacé par celui d'Angela à coté de celui d'Edward sur la photo de famille.

Si je ne faisais rien, c'était elle qui allait avoir droit à ma vie parfaite.

Puis les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en tête :

_« Et Edward… ben… c'est un mec… puisqu'il ne peut pas avoir l'original, il va se consoler avec une pâle imitation… » _

Je n'arrivai pas à la croire, je n'imaginai pas Edward sortir avec une fille si il n'avait pas un minimum de sentiment pour elle. Si Edward sortait avec Angela, c'est parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle… peut-être pas de l'amour… mais quelque chose quand même.

Et pourtant une petite voix tout au fond n'arrêtait de me répéter : « Et si Alice avait raison ? »

Et petite voix criait de plus en plus fort.

Si j'avais une petite chance d'avoir la vie parfaite que j'avais imaginée plus tôt je ne devais pas la laisser passer. Sur un coup de tête je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller voir ce qu'il en était.

Je devais aller au lycée et voir Edward et Angela de mes yeux.

Laissant le pot de glace à demi-englouti sur la table basse je montai dans ma chambre avec la fameuse boite d'Alice. Je la posai sur mon lit et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide, j'en profitai pour me débarrasser des quelques poils qui avaient commencer à repousser un peu partout, je ne pourrais pas les cacher sous la robe qu'Alice m'avait offert.

Enroulée d'une serviette de bain, je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je sortis la robe de son carton et la plaçai devant moi pour me regarder dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Je grimaçai en réalisant que je n'aurai pas de soutien-gorge convenant pour ce genre de tenue. J'allai devoir m'en passer pour la soirée. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma commode et attrapai la première culotte décente qui me passait sous la main et me dépêchait de m'habiller.

Alice avait l'œil.

La robe m'allait parfaitement.

Même moi je trouvais plutôt jolie.

Dompter ma crinière fut un peu plus problématique. Mes cheveux n'avaient jamais été très coopératifs. Je réussis tant bien que mal à les assembler en un chignon flou.

Je dénichai tout au fond de mon placard une paire de ballerines qui conviendrait avec cette robe.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et commençai à douter.

Devais-je aller au bal et parler à Edward ce soir ou devais-je attendre demain ?

Je recommençai à ruminer les dernières paroles d'Alice :

_« Et Edward… ben… c'est un mec… puisqu'il ne peut pas avoir l'original, il va se consoler avec une pâle imitation… » _

Non.

Si Edward sortait avec Angela parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui parler ce soir, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

J'attrapai mes clés, mon portable et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris à la volée et me figeai aussitôt. L'homme que je voulais voir était là, juste devant moi, tout aussi figé et surpris que moi. Le poing levé devant lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, avec son costume noir débraillé - il avait desserré le nœud de sa cravate et détaché les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise - il était magnifique. Comme toujours.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que son regard vert ne quitte le mien pour glisser sur mon corps. Je crus entendre un grognement appréciateur s'échapper de sa gorge. Ma tenue avait l'air de lui plaire… J'étais contente d'avoir pris le temps de me changer, il faudrait que je pense à remercier Alice de me l'avoir offerte.

« Jolie robe… Tu allais quelque part ? » Finit-il par murmurer.

« Au bal. » répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« Ah ! »

Son sourire se figea et son poing retomba lentement le long de son corps.

« Je vais rentrer à la villa alors… »

Il recula d'un pas et se tourna pour repartir vers sa voiture quand je réagis enfin.

« Tu n'es pas au bal ? »

Edward tourna la tête de me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Avec Angela ? » Explicitai-je avant d'ajouter en bégayant : « Je croyais que vous étiez au bal ensemble… »

« Non… enfin si… »

Nerveux il se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Je regardai en direction de la Volvo d'Edward, essayant de repérer notre amie sur le siège passager, mais il faisait trop noir.

« J'ai proposé à Angela de la raccompagner chez elle… mais elle a préférée rester avec Ben… »

« Oh… » Je ne comprenais pas. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Tu ne t'amusais pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant de me répondre.

« C'est pas ça… je… le bal de fin d'année… sans toi… c'était pas pareil… »

Une nouvelle fois, il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Si j'avais su que tu accepterais d'y aller… je t'aurais invité… on aurait pu y aller ensemble… » Une nouvelle fois, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je vais te laisser… on doit sûrement t'attendre… »

M'attendre ?

Qui ?

Où ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, Edward se retourna et descendit une marche de plus, sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je l'attrapai par le bras pour le retenir :

« Edward ! »

Mon ami se figea et lentement, il se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris, il me regarda un instant dans les yeux puis son regard glissa jusqu'à ma main qui tenait toujours son bras. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je réalisai que je lui avais pris le bras.

Je le relâchai brusquement, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé la paume à retardement.

J'étais mal à l'aise… c'était la première fois en près de quinze ans que je le touchai ailleurs que sur la main.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire, moi à regarder ma main comme si elle était apparue par magie au bout de mon bras et lui à faire… je sais pas quoi… je n'osai pas le regarder pour vérifier.

Finalement, je perçus un mouvement du coin de l'œil, il allait partir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« Reste ! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu n'es pas attendue… au bal ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Au bal ? » Répétai-je, bêtement.

« Oui… tout à l'heure tu m'as dit partir au bal… je voudrais pas te mettre en retard… » Expliqua-t-il en passant une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Oh !

Edward avait cru quoi ? que j'avais rendez-vous avec un… garçon… au bal…

Etait-il possible que sa tension soit due à une quelconque forme de jalousie ?

Je l'espérai.

Ça voulait dire qu'il restait un espoir pour… nous.

« J'allai pas au bal pour… aller au bal… je… je… »

Comment lui dire que j'avais eu l'intention de plus ou moins m'incruster dans sa soirée avec sa copine ?

« Tu ? » Me demanda-il en haussant un sourcil.

D'un geste de la tête je lui désignai la balancelle au coin du porche. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'appuyait à la rambarde alors que je m'installai sur les coussins en faisant en sorte que ma robe ne remonte pas trop haut sur mes cuisses.

J'étais nerveuse.

Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je devais lui dire la vérité.

« Je voulais te voir… je… c'est pour ça que… j'allai au bal… » avouai-je doucement.

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

« Non ! » M'écriai-je. « Je… tu étais au bal avec… Angela… et… je pouvais pas attendre… » J'inspirai profondément et baissai les yeux sur mes mains. « Je sais ce qu'il se passe en général… au bal… entre les garçons et les filles… enfin… après la fête… »

Je fis une courte pause, attendant de voir si Edward allait dire quelque chose. Comme il ne dit rien, je repris :

« Et… tu étais là-bas avec Angela… j'ai pensé que… et… je… voulais… enfin… je veux pas te perdre… »

J'osai enfin relever les yeux vers Edward. Il ne me regardait pas, il avait les yeux fermés et j'avais l'impression qu'un léger sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

Je me levai pour aller juste devant lui. Lentement, je pris sa main entre les miennes. Surpris Edward ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu me perdras pas Bella… Jamais… »

Je caressai le dos de sa main, sa peau était si douce et chaude. Je me demandai si elle était comme ça partout.

« Alice est passée tout à l'heure… elle… m'a dit que… en gros que si je laissais passer ma chance je le regretterai toujours… et… elle a raison… »

« Bella… » m'interrompit-il.

« Non… laisse-moi parler… avant que je perde mon courage… » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et noua ses doigts avec les miens. « Quand elle est partie… j'ai imaginé à ce que pourrait être ma vie si je n'avais pas aussi peur… j'ai vu ce qui – je l'espère - sera mon futur…et… Je peux pas te perdre… »

Hésitante, je levai sa main devant moi et la posai sur ma poitrine, juste au dessus de mon cœur. Instinctivement je me raidis et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément.

C'était Edward.

Jamais il ne me ferai de mal.

« Bella… » Murmura Edward en essayant de retirer sa main.

« Non… »

Je me concentrai sur ma respiration et sur la chaleur des doigts d'Edward sur ma peau.

« Calme-toi Bella… regarde ton cœur… tu paniques… »

« Non… »

« Bella… » Sa voix était douce, presque suppliante. « Je veux pas que tu t'affoles… ton cœur bat trop vite… tu vas faire une crise… »

« Non… » J'ouvris les paupières et plongeai dans ses yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude. « C'est pas la peur… c'est toi… ta présence… mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite quand tu es là… ou quand je pense à toi… » Ajoutai-je doucement.

L'inquiétude quitta peu à peu ses traits puis lentement, sa main libre s'approcha de la mienne. Je pus lire sa question dans son regard. D'un mouvement de tête, j'accédai à sa requête et le laissai prendre mon bras.

Sans précipitation, il la porta ma main à sa poitrine et à son tour, il apposa mes doigts sur son cœur. Je pouvais le sentir battre au même rythme effréné que le mien.

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

C'était… bien…

Je n'avais pas peur.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, simplement à ressentir l'instant, à réaliser le « pas » – énorme – que j'étais en train de faire en direction d'Edward et pourquoi pas d'une certaine forme de guérison. Puis mon meilleur ami posa LA question, celle qui lui révélerai l'ampleur des sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je… tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai imaginé ce que pourrait être ma… notre vie… j'ai tout 'vu'… notre… » Je devais être plus rouge qu'une tomate mais je devais continuer : « Notre mariage… dans notre clairière… notre maison… même nos enfants… puis… puis je t'ai imaginé vivre « notre » vie avec Angela… et… j'ai su… je ne pourrais pas le supporter… » Je pris une grande inspiration, le temps de trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. « J'ai eu… comme une révélation : ma peur de te perdre est plus grande que ma peur d'être touchée… »

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je laissai sa main sur mon cœur et portai la mienne à son visage, lentement, je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts.

J'étais bien.

C'était Edward.

Jamais il ne me ferai de mal.

« Ces dernières semaines… te voir te rapprocher d'Angela… je… ça m'a fait… je peux pas l'expliquer… te voir préférer passer du temps avec Angie plutôt qu'avec moi… Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'étais jalouse de l'attention que tu lui portais… parce que je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi… j'en suis sûre même… Je t'aime Edward… et je suis prête à faire des efforts… je veux y arriver… pour toi… pour nous… et j'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas trop tard… »

J'observai attentivement la réaction d'Edward mais je n'en vis aucune. Et ce fut ainsi pendant l'éternité qui suivit. Je commençai à paniquer. Non pas parce que j'étais en contact direct avec Edward mais parce que je craignais qu'il ne soit trop tard pour essayer de construire un « nous ».

Finalement, Edward prit la parole, j'avais l'impression qu'il retenait un sourire mais c'était difficile à dire.

« Je suis désolé… je… je t'ai menti tout à l'heure… »

Je me pétrifiai et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Je luttai de toute mes forces pour ne pas fuir en courant pour aller me morfondre dans mon lit ou pire m'effondrer en larmes devant lui.

J'avais du mal à respirer et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Respire Bella… »

Comme toujours en cas de crise, sa voix était douce et calme et comme toujours en cas de crise, je lui obéis sans en avoir réellement conscience.

« Enfin... j'ai pas menti-menti mais je t'ai pas dis toute la vérité… Si… si… je suis parti du bal c'est parce que… » Il marqua une hésitation, comme si il cherchait ses mots : « Oui, tu me manquais et j'aurai voulu y être avec toi… mais surtout… je… j'aurai pas dû accepter d'y aller avec Angela… ce que je veux dire… c'était pas 'bien' de ma part de… je sais pas… lui laisser croire qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi… pas alors qu'à chaque seconde que je passais avec elle, je pensais à toi. Je me demandais où tu étais, ce que que tu faisais. Pas seulement ce soir… mais à chaque fois qu'Angie et moi, on est sorti au ciné ou pour faire un bowling… j'aurai voulu que tu sois là… »

Edward fit une nouvelle pause pour chercher ses mots. J'en profitai pour faire un rapide bilan de mon état physique.

Mes jambes étaient flageolantes : au point que je me demandai comment j'arrivai encore à tenir debout.

Mon souffle était bloqué dans ma gorge : fallait que je trouve un moyen pour respirer sinon mon cerveau n'allait pas pouvoir survivre.

Mon cerveau en mode « erreur fatale » : sûrement à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Mon cœur en free-style : à chaque nouveau mot d'Edward, il cessait de battre pour repartir à toute allure dès que je saisissais ce que j'espérais en être le sens.

Mes yeux anormalement secs : faut que je pense à cligner des paupières sous peine de m'abîmer les cornées mais j'avais tellement peur de perdre un seul instant de cette 'discussion' avec Edward que je n'osai pas le faire.

« J'allai lui dire après le bal… je voulais pas lui gâcher la soirée… C'est une fille bien… elle mérite pas ce que je lui ai fait… »

Ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il dut lire ma question dans mon regard puisqu'il s'expliqua aussitôt :

« Le DJ passait un slow… et… on dansait au bord de la piste… et à la fin de la chanson… elle a voulu que je l'embrasse… »

Je ne pus réprimer un frémissement d'amertume en les imaginant enlacés en train de s'embrasser, alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me répétait : 'C'est TA faute !'

« J'ai pas pu le faire… » reprit-il vivement. « J'ai failli le faire… mais à un moment… j'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouvert… je voyais ton visage par dessus celui d'Angela et j'ai pas pu l'embrasser. » Il soupira et ajouta : « J'étais avec elle… et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de te trahir… toi. J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi et non Angela avec moi au bal. J'aurais voulu danser avec toi. Et… j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui essaye de m'embrasser… Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être… »

Edward détourna le regard quelques instants et repris un peu honteux :

« J'ai alors expliqué la vérité à Angie… malgré vos points communs et votre ressemblance… elle n'est pas toi… et moi… c'est toi que je veux. Parce que je crois que je suis amoureux de toi… j'en suis sûr même… Je t'aime Bella… »

Je souris en l'entendant reprendre mes propres mots.

« Et si je suis venu ce soir… c'est juste parce que je préfère être simplement ton ami – à défaut d'autre chose – que d'être « plus » avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

Lentement, il leva la main à mon visage et fit voleter ses doigts à seulement quelques millimètres de ma peau sans jamais me toucher.

Pour la première fois, depuis toujours je crois, je voulais qu'il me touche. Je voulais sentir ses doigts caresser ma peau.

Je penchai la tête sur le coté pour établir le contact.

Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de sa caresse, il était si doux et tendre. Un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, j'étais si bien.

C'était Edward.

Je l'aimais.

Il m'aimait.

Jamais il ne me ferait de mal.

« Où est ton téléphone ? » Demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Il me regarda, surpris.

« Dans ma poche. Pourquoi ? »

« Donne-le-moi ? »

Toujours aussi surpris, il lâcha ma joue et plongea la main dans sa poche pour finir par me tendre son iPhone. Je le déverrouillai et ouvris aussitôt l'application Musique. Je trouvai rapidement ce que je voulais.

J'augmentai le son et lançai la chanson.

[Coldplay – Warning sign]

Puis je posai le téléphone en équilibre sur la rambarde.

« Je veux danser avec toi… »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward, toujours aussi surpris par mes faits et gestes.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que tu aurais voulu être au bal avec moi… moi aussi… enfin si j'étais du genre à aller au bal de promo… c'est avec toi que je voudrais y aller… » J'inspirai profondément et repris : « Alors on est peut-être pas réellement au bal… mais… tu es en costume. D'ailleurs tu es très beau. Et moi… je porte une robe… alors… on pourrait faire comme si… »

« Tu as raison… tu es magnifique… nous devons faire honneur à ta robe. Le bleu te va si bien… »

Edward me lâcha et recula d'un pas. Il me fit un magnifique sourire et comme l'aurait fait un gentleman du siècle dernier, il s'inclina devant moi et tendant la main droite dans ma direction il me demanda :

« Mademoiselle Swan, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

« Très certainement Monsieur Cullen… » Gloussai-je en plaçant ma main dans la sienne.

Edward se redressa et m'attira doucement vers lui.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, c'était Edward, je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Timidement j'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et me blottit avec précaution contre son torse. Contre mon corps, je sentis Edward se raidir, il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il devait avoir peur de faire un mauvais geste et de provoquer une crise.

Je raffermis l'emprise de mon bras et murmurai contre sa chemise :

« Serre-moi dans tes bras... »

Avec hésitation, je sentis les bras d'Edward se refermer autour de moi, me pressant doucement contre lui.

Lentement, nous commençâmes à nous balancer de droite à gauche. Je dansais. Moi, Bella Swan, étais en train de danser un slow… avec Edward… la sensation était… étrange… mais dans le bon sens.

J'inspirai profondément, ce n'était pas aussi dur que je l'avais toujours imaginé, au contraire, c'était même plutôt agréable. (NdNic : lol quelle surprise…)

J'étais bercée par la douce odeur de son parfum. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur contre le mien. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Sa main qui brûlait ma peau à travers ma robe au bas de mon dos.

J'avais l'impression de flotter.

J'étais bien. Vraiment bien. Heureuse.

Je n'avais pas peur.

Je pourrais m'habituer à ça. Je pouvais le faire.

C'était Edward.

Je l'aimais.

Il m'aimait.

Jamais il ne me ferait de mal.

Ces trois merveilleuses petites phrases clignotaient comme un leitmotiv dans mon esprit.

Beaucoup trop tôt, la chanson prit fin. Je relevai la tête et plongeai dans son splendide regard vert. Il avait l'air aussi heureux que moi.

Et là, à ce moment précis, j'eus envie qu'il m'embrasse.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas – réellement – la première fois que j'en avais envie, j'avais presque dix-huit ans et même si je n'en avais pas pleinement conscience, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis toujours. Mais c'était la première fois que je ressentais – à ce point – le besoin de l'embrasser.

Sans réaliser ce que je faisais, je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et tendis les lèvres vers les siennes.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent quand Edward pencha légèrement, son regard glissant sans cesse de mes yeux à ma bouche.

« Oui… » couinai-je en réponse à sa question muette.

Sa main remonta lentement sur mon dos pour venir se poser sur ma nuque. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les petites mèches échappées de mon chignon. Il attendit encore quelques secondes puis finalement ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les miennes.

Mon cœur cessa de battre alors qu'instinctivement je répondis à son baiser. Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour glisser à mon tour mes doigts dans les mèches cuivrées de mon amoureux, ses cheveux étaient si doux.

Je me haussai encore plus sur la pointe des pieds pour accentuer notre baiser. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-même lorsque je sentis sa langue venir caresser ma lèvre inférieure.

Je gémis de plaisir en sentant sa langue toucher la mienne, j'étais au paradis.

A bout de souffle, je me reculai et répondis aussitôt à son sourire.

J'étais si heureuse, j'avais l'impression de toucher les étoiles.

« Ça va ? »

Incapable de parler, je me contentai de hocher la tête alors que j'avais l'impression que j'arrêterais jamais plus de sourire mon sourire essayai de sortir de ma tête.

« Voilà… notre premier baiser… encore mieux que tout ce quej'avais pu imaginer… » souffla-t-il.

J'étais on ne peut plus d'accord avec Edward.

« Je t'aime… et… je veux le faire… je peux me battre contre ma phobie… pour toi… »

« Je serai là Bella… toujours. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ou ne dois pas faire pour t'aider… demande-moi tout ce que tu veux… »

J'agrippai sa veste dans son dos et me pressai contre lui.

« Reste toi… »

« Je devrais pouvoir y arriver… » rigola-t-il.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? »

« Si tu veux… » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Comme ça demain matin… je saurai que c'est réel… que tout cela a été réel »

À nouveau, je me blottis dans ses bras et nichai mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime Bella… on est réel… et on va y arriver… je te le jure… ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais on va y arriver… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et me berça lentement dans ses bras.

J'étais bien. Vraiment bien. Heureuse.

Je n'avais pas peur.

J'étais avec Edward.

Je l'aimais.

Il m'aimait.

Jamais il ne me ferait de mal.

Et je savais que tout ne serai pas facile mais que – malgré les obstacles et les 'rechutes' – je réussirai à vaincre mon haptophobie… pour Edward… avec Edward.

FIN

Et voila…

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Quelques photos illustratrices seront en ligne sur mon FB…


End file.
